


I love you

by Tappedcarrot8



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tappedcarrot8/pseuds/Tappedcarrot8
Summary: Lena knows Supergirl is Kara, after an attack they grow closer...a lot closer.





	

It was just a regular day, Kara was off saving the world and Lena was stuck in board meetings all day. But there were something just not quite right, Kara had this tingly feeling in her stomach whenever she thought something bad was going to happen, she flew back to the DEO to find out if anything had happened, but nothing had. Kara tried to ignore the tingling, but after all, this was Kara.

"Yes!' Kara shouted with excitement as she stopped yet another robbery, this was her 4th today. It still couldn't make Kara ignore the tingly feeling in her stomach, but she did her best to push it to the back of her mind as much as she could. 

"Congratulations Ka- I mean supergirl" Maggie said cutting herself off. It were hard to call her supergirl when she knew it was Kara, the adorable cinnamon roll who you wouldn't have ever imagined to fight crime. 

"Hey, can I talk to you, please" Alex pulled Kara to one side before continuing 

"What's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong? I'm fine" Kara didn't want to tell Alex about the tingly feeling, she didn't wanna distract Alex from Maggie. 

"Supergirl" a voice shouted from downstairs if the DEO 

"Robbery in progress" 

"I'm on it" Supergirl said eagerly as she left, but this is one attack she wouldn't be eager to be forgiving of. 

"Where am I going" Supergirl shouted as she flew around in the clear blue sky.

"L-Corp" a quiet voice spoke

"Alex what's going on, what's happened over there" Kara shouted as she flew as fast as she could to get to L-Corp.

Meanwhile over at L-Corp

"What do you want from me?!" Lena questioned the tall man slowly walking towards her. When the ceiling was high enough, the man transformed into his true self; a white Martian. Lena slowly walked backwards into her office, in order to try and buy her more time, she didn't want to move quickly in case the white Martian became suspicious.  
As Lena reached her desk Supergirl flew through the window displaying the balcony, leaving shattered glass on the floor, she landed in front of Lena who then carried on slowly moving behind her desk

"You have no place on this plant" Supergirl shouted to the white Martian. Instead of listening the white Martian just said 

"Death to all Kryptonions, Green Martians and everyone they love"  
This angered Kara, the people she loves has nothing to do with white Martians, they have no business on this planet.  
Kara flew towards the white Martian punching him, he slid backwards but not by much, just enough for him to regain his balance, before running at Supergirl.  
Supergirl was hit several times by the tall monster before being thrown at the wall. the White Martian started to walk towards Lena, who pulled out a gun from her desk, shooting the White Martian in the head 3 times, she had a perfect aim, like it were something she did daily. After all, she is a Luthor, rather the upgraded model. As the white Martian fell to the ground Lena ran to Supergirl to ensure she was okay.

"Kar- I mean Supergirl" Lena stuttered as she rolled Supergirl over to see if she was hurt.

"I'm okay, It's okay" Supergirl said as she sat up.  
Lena put the gun down next to Supergirl and sat backwards next to her with a sigh of relief.  
Supergirl looked at Lena, shocked at what had happened. The white Martian got back up and looked round, without thinking Supergirl stood up and flew at the white Martian. Flying them both off the balcony, up into the air. Supergirl punched the white Martian, starting a mid air fight which felt like a life time. However, the fight had only lasted about 45 seconds before the White Martian fell to the ground.  
Everyone for a mile in each direction could hear the bang the white Martian created as he fell to the ground. The damage that Lena caused by shooting the Martian as well as the significant height Supergirl dropped him from meant that he had died upon impact, this time he wasn't getting back up.  
Supergirl landed back on the balcony where Lena had been watching the fight in the air. 

"Are you okay?" Lena questioned, she was extremely concerned about Supergirl.

"You're hurt" Supergirl panicked, swiftly moving closer to Lena 

"Let me look" Supergirl insisted. Lena sat on the chair which was now near the window rather than the desk. Supergirl slowly moved the shoulder of Lena's dress down her arm before proceeding to look at the wound Lena had gained during the attack. 

"Arhh" Lena whispered as Supergirl began to clear the wound

"Sorry, I'm not a medic but even I know this needs to be cleaned, I don't want it to infect" Supergirl reassured Lena.

\-----------------------------------

Around an hour later, at the DEO headquarters.

"Hey, Supergirl, can I talk to you" Lena asked as Supergirl was walking out of the room.  
The medics and doctors cleared out of the medical room, leaving a large empty room with nothing but medical supplies, Lena and Supergirl in it.  
The silence was deafening, if you'd have dropped a pin you would've heard it, without needing Supergirls heightened sense of hearing. There were a few moments before either of them spoke.

"I want to say thank you" Lena said calmly, before taking a breath then continuing 

"And I know" 

"What do you mean?" supergirl asked

"Kara, I know you're supergirl" Lena spoke softly, low enough so that nobody else could hear. 

"What are yo-" Kara began, but before she could finish Lena cut her off 

"Don't deny it, I know" Lena said firmly

"How? I don't understand" Kara said as she sat on the bed next to Lena 

"It started when you were with Clarke, your voice, I brushed it off at first, I figured lots of people have the same sounding voice" Lena moved closer to Kara before returning to what she was saying.

"Then there were the odd questions you'd ask when you were interviewing me, and my prototype for the alien detection device. I opened it up and I saw the scorch marks, you had been the only one to see it, other than me" Lena was calm and quiet in her approach to Kara.

"I wasn't careful enough, I need to be more careful. This puts you in danger, I can't have you in danger, I can't- I can't lose you." Kara was adamant. 

Lena and Kara started into each other's eyes for a moment, in that moment the world was their oyster. Kara saw the universe in Lena's eyes and Lena saw the good, the purity in Kara's eyes. For a moment, they were the only people who mattered. Lena lent over to Kara, moving her hair out of her face, leaning closer

"Uh Hey, sorry, I didn't know you guys were in here, so what are you guys doin?" Mon-el asked as he barged into the medical room. He knew that they were in there, but were unaware of the moment they were having. Kara and Lena instantly jumped to either end of the bed they were both sat on, as Mon-El proceeded to walk in and sit himself on the bed across from where Kara and Lena were sat. 

"So what are you guys doin?" Mon-El asked as he ate a bag of sweets. 

"Nothing. But I best get back to L-Corp, I'm sure there's a lot of work that needs to be done, after all, not every alien can be like Supergirl" Lena winked at Kara before getting up to leave. 

"Let me take you" Kara said eagerly. Lena nodded and the two walked out of the medical room leaving Mon-El sat by himself, confused at what had just happened.

\-----------------------------------

"You don't have to do that" Lena said as Kara began clearing the rubble that was left behind from the white Martian. 

"It's okay, it'll take far less time if I do" Kara shouted from the other side of the room.  
A few hours passed by as Kara helped Lena tidy up L-Corp, it was a Sunday, so there were no way Lena could hire cleaners to work, she had rung and got repair men scheduled for tomorrow, but for now, Lena and Kara had to be a dynamic duo and clean up themselves. 

\-----------------------------------

That night, Kara was laid in bed, she tossed and turned until she finally gave up, she laid staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. She turned over and looked at her alarm clock, which read 03:54am.

"Great" Kara sighed as she got out of bed to get a drink, the tingly feeling still hadn't gone, 'what could it be?' she asked herself.  
Kara got a bottle of water from the fridge and went to sit by the window. Kara loved sitting by the window when she was troubled, it made her feel closer to her home planet, seeing the stars, the moon, the stars that weren't stars at all, but rather, planets, so many planets.  
Hours had passed, Kara had watched the sunrise, something of which she used to love as a child, the magnificent yellow sun was a wonder to Kara. The sun on Krypton was a red sun, so the novelty of a yellow sun made Kara want to watch it rise everyday.  
Kara went for a shower and got ready for work. As she arrived to work she passed James, he looked at her but soon looked away and walked into his office, the two were still at a disagreement with the whole 'Guardian' situation. 

"My scoop" Kara said firmly as she put her plastic folder onto Snappers desk. 

"Hmmpphh" Snapper grunted as he proceeded to drink his coffee. 

"If you don't read it, I'm going to go and write it" Kara grew frustrated with Snapper, she didn't expect anything less though. Snapper just looked at Kara, he didn't say anything else, but she knew he didn't care as long as she came back with a good news story. 

\----------------------------------

"Kara, hey!" Lena was exited at the sight of Kara, which was not hid in anyway as she greeted her "I'd ask if you've got a parking ticket, but we both know that's unnecessary" Lena laughed, referring to her car park, which had a small parking fee. 

"I'm actually here about the attack yesterday" Kara said hesitantly. 

"Of course, do you want to come to my office? The builders fixed it first despite my objections to do the reception first" Lena sounded annoyed slightly. Lena lead Kara to her office, as she reached for the door she quietly cried from pain, it was quiet but after all Kara does have super hearing. 

"Lena are you okay!" Kara rushed to Lena. 

"Yeah, I'm okay, it's just sore" Lena said calmly.  
As the pair walked into Lena's office they headed for the settee in the corner. 

"Let me look, please" Kara asked as she gestured to Lena's shoulder.

"You're not going to rest until I let you, are you?" Lena gave a smirk to Kara, as though she knew her every move. 

"Nope" Kara pouted.  
Lena moved closer to Kara, she moved the dress shoulder down, Kara was cautious in moving the bandage off the wound. Lena let out a soft yelp as Kara removed the dressing

"Sorry, I'm sorry" Kara said softly.  
Kara placed the bandage and dressing on the couch beside her, using her speed, she ran to Lena's desk grabbed a few dressings and bandages and ran back to where her and Lena were seated. 

"Lena, this is infected, it should be healing by now." There were a brief pause before Kara continued, but it were long enough for Lena to know that Kara had an idea.

"I have an idea" Kara said uneasily 

"I don't know whether it's a good one or not, but it's completely up to you" Kara said confidently. 

"What is it?" Lena asked, she was confused, although she knew Kara had an idea, she wasn't sure how insane it was going to be.

"I can use my heat vision to burn out the infection, don't worry I won't use it on full power" Kara reassured Lena, who after a moment nodded her head, giving Kara permission. 

"It's going to hurt, but I'll make it as painless as I possibly can"  
Using her heat vision Kara helped Lena's shoulder. A green smoke came from the infected shoulder, concerned for Lena's safety, Kara quickly went to investigate

"What" Kara whispered as she touched the green liquid on Lena's shoulder, before falling to the ground unconscious. Lena shouted 

"KARA!" Her words were loud and concerned. Kara laid on the ground, all she had aimed to do was help Lena, how could Lena not blame herself. 

Lena dived to the ground "No, no, no, no, come on Kara, stay with me, I can't lose you, please Kara, I can't lose you too" Lena pleaded to Kara, who were laid on the floor unresponsive. "I need you" Lena begged as she attempted to wipe the Kryptonite off Kara's hand.

"I'm- Never... going to- leave you" Kara managed to say, slowly.  
Kara's phone began to ring, Lena grabbed it and answered it

"Alex, you need to come quickly, hurry, it's Kara, she's not okay, she was seeing to my wound and touched something green and now she's barely awake, please I don't know what to do" Lena said without taking a breath, she was talking so fast Alex only just managed to understand what she was saying.

"I'm on my way, where are you" Alex said as she rushed to her car

"L-Corp, please hurry, what should I do?" Lena asked 

"Make sure the Kryptonite isn't on her, that all of its away from her" Alex ordered. 

"I've tried, it's not coming off it's spreading, there's great lines on her face. I don't know hat to do" Lena panicked.

"Just keep her stable. And awake. I'm on my way" Alex said, also with a panicked voice.

6 minutes later Alex was at L-Corp, she ran through the reception followed by security guards who had no chance of catching her, she ran into Lena's office, the guards ran in after her

"Ma'am we tried to stop her" one security guard said

"Don't stop her, she is to be let in whenever possible, unless I say other wise, you can go" Lena snapped, not giving the guards chance to understand what was going on.

"Kara! Kara come on, wake up" Alex Poured a liquid down Kara's throat. Kara took a deep breath in, waking up. The liquid was a prototype for waking Kara up after being poisoned by Kryptonite that Winn had been working on. It wasn't fully tested but it was their best shot.

"W- Alex when did you" Kara was confused, she had been unconscious when Alex had come in.

"We need to get you back to the DEO for testing" Alex told Kara, this wasn't a question, she stood Kara up and began to walk out.

"You coming?" Alex asked Lena as she stood there.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Lena said.  
As they got outside, Alex put Kara in the back of her car

"Make sure she's okay" Alex asked as she gestured for Lena to get in the back of the car with Kara. Kara laid on Lena putting her head on her Lena's lap, Alex looked to see how Kara was, seeing her with Lena melted her heart, but this was no time for that, Alex had to drive, and fast. 

At the DEO I'm the medical room Kara were laid on one bed and Lena sat on the one next to her. 

"I'm sorry" Lena said softly to Kara

"Hey, don't be sorry, this isn't your fault, you weren't to know" Kara assured Lena.

"Kara you're clear of Kryptonite, you'll still feel funny, but you're okay" Alex told Kara. Before turning to Lena 

"Let me take a look, the doctor who treated you didn't do a very good job, I'll make sure you're okay" Alex said to Lena reassuring her that it was going to be okay.

"The wound is full of Kryptonite, I know its harmless to humans, but this is a lot" Alex took the Kryptonite out of the wound, and stitched it up

"That will be okay, just rest" Alex suggested, before leaving the room. 

"Let me take you home, please" Lena asked Kara

"I'd like that, only if you'll stay for ice cream though" Kara added  
A voice shouted from outside the room 

"It better be vegan" Shouted Maggie, who was Maggie stood outside the room.  
Lena and Kara laughed and stood up, as Lena was almost out of the room she said to Kara 

"Of course ill stay" 

"Guys wait up" Alex shouted to Kara and Lena as they were leaving the room

"My number in case Supergirl needs help again, only use it in emergency though, please" Alex requested.

"Of course, thank you" Lena said.  
"So your sisters intense" Lena laughed 

"She's amazing, always looking out for me, Maggie keeps her in line through" Kara laughed back with Lena.

"I'm glad she could save you, I don't know what I would've done if-" Lena was cut off by Kara

"You won't ever find out, okay, look at me, I'm okay" Kara said Lena.

"But you fell unconscious and I panicked and if Alex hadn't have called, if she, I don't know, I don't know what I would've done without you. You've become such a big part of my life, I do-" Lena was cut of by the soft lips of Kara meeting hers, it was like the world had stopped in its tracks. Kara's lips were like a summers day, Whereas Lena was like the winter where you sit by the fire with a nice warm blanket. If you'd have told either of them that this would be happening, a Luthor and a Super, they would never have believed you. Lena ran her hand through Kara's hair, before returning her hands to Kara's waist, then her hips, pulling her closer, Lena looked at Kara before proceeding to kiss her again.  
By now there were people from every direction of the DEO looking at the pair, some whispering but most were silent. As the pair stopped kissing they looked around to see everyone in the DEO watching, after a brief moment everybody in the room started cheering, clapping. Kara went as red in the face as her suit, Lena just went pale, which only made her florescent green eyes stand out even more. Kara turned to find Mon-El staring at her like she'd just taken his favourite toy off him, he stared for a minute before marching towards Lena, before he had the chance to do anything, Kara were in his way. "Her! Really! You literally have no standards do you" Mon-El shouted at Kara. "I mustn't have. After all I dated a Bigot like you. Someone who lies to get his own way, someone who doesn't listen to me. Lena is different" Kara snapped at him.  
"SHE'S A LUTHOR" Mon-El screamed, which attracted the attention of the director. Who left Kara to reply. "How dare you. Lena is NOT ACCOUNTABLE FOR ANYTHING HER FAMILY HAVE DONE" "Mon-El, with me. NOW" J'onn ordered. Kara turned to Lena, who began to speak. 

"He's right" Lena said softly, looking at the floor.  
"No! No he's not right, just ignore him, come on let's go" Kara said sternly.  
Lena agreed, leaving Kara to fly them back to Kara's apartment.

\---------------------------------

Back at Kara's apartment, Kara and Lena were sat on the couch under a duvet.

"I didn't know that was how you felt" Lena said quietly 

"Wh- I, I" Kara was lost for words, for the first time, ever. Lena and Kara giggled before Lena moved over to Kara, kissing her, she laid Kara on the couch ever so gently, forgetting Kara wouldn't get hurt, they kissed for a while before Lena pulled back

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, concerned she'd kissed wrong, or wasn't good enough, there were a million thoughts running round her head at once.

"Nothing, you're perfect, amazing" Lena was quick to assure Kara, who was clearly worried.

"So?" Kara Became confused, Lena moved closer and began to move Kara's hair from her eyes and softly said

"I love you, Kara Danvers. I didn't think it was possible, I didn't think anyone could ever make me fall in love with them, but yo-" Lena was once again cut off by Kara

"I love you too" Kara nodded, with tears forming in her eyes "I didn't know that I was...gay, but how can i not be" Kara gestured Lena's body.

"You're perfect, and your name doesn't make your personality, I know you, I didn't fall in love with a Luthor, I fell in love with Lena" Kara now had tears in her eyes, as did Lena, Kara leant over to Lena kissing her.  
Kara moved from Lena, staring into her eyes. Moving back her hair.

"You're never going to lose me, I promise" after a small pause she carried on kissing.

"I love you, Lena Luthor" Kara whispered.


End file.
